cat_pawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaded View: Chapter three
Chapter 3 The area was quiet, the moon shone over the silent area. Pickles got up, creeping past Maria’s sleeping body. She left the hollow log and ran into the tall grass, brushing against it. Soon she was out of the tall grass and into a forest, leaves falling onto her thick brown pelt. She saw an opening in the trees, but paused before she went in. The scent of other cats filled her nose, she padded in the trees, cautious that she might alert the wild cats by being in their scent. Soon she had left the scent, at a long path, covered with fallen leaves. Where do I go? ''She padded forwards, sniffing the air. Multiple scents filled her nose, two different ones on her left, and the one from earlier on the right. Then she came across a singular scent, it smelled not as bad as the others, and the area was covered in large, hanging trees. ''Perfect! ''She ran in, then stopped. She saw some cats walking by, sniffing the air, “the strange scent is coming from nearby.” One cat remarked, looking around. Pickles jumped into a thistle bush, spiky thorns entangling her pelt. She laid still, her mouth covered by her tail, her eyes full of fear. “I can scent it too.” Another voice muttered, “and it’s coming from over here.” She heard paw steps coming towards her. “Can you scent it still Bearscar?” A cat meowed, “course I can! I’ve never been wrong in my entire life!” “Yeah right, remember the last kit you had? You called him a demon and turns out he went with his ancestors.” A cat growled at Bearscar, “says you Shadowtail!” “Be quiet you two! I hear it breathing.” Pickles gulped, she heard the paw steps coming towards her, ''oh no, she stared out the small gap in the thistles. Then a she-cat lowered her head and looked in, “guess we found it.” She meowed, lifting her head back up. “What are we going to do with it?” Shadowtail meowed, padding over to the thistle bush. “Kill it, that’s the reasonable-” “That is not reasonable!” Shadowtail spat. “More reasonable than letting it live.” “Can you two be quiet!” The she snapped. “Fine Silentfrost, but what are we going to do with it?” Shadowtail flicked his black tail. “We’ll have to ask Moonlight, she’ll know. And you, can you leave the thistle bush.” Silentfrost meowed, stepping back to let Pickles get out. “It looks like it’s a training.” Shadowtail remarked, “we don’t have many of those.” Training? ''“Let’s just hurry up already then.” Bearscar muttered, padding away. “Come on, you’re coming with us to camp.” Silentfrost walked beside her, ''she’s as tall as me, “Shadowtail, you can continue hunting when we get back, bring Darkkit with you.” “Why Darkkit? He-” “He is your son, and you will help train him, if you like it or not.” Pickles looked around, the trees started to part in a strange way, rocks barricading an area. “Shadowtail, wait here with the cat. I’ll get Moonlight or Darklight.” Silentfrost climbed the stones, then disappeared over it. “Well, kit, what is your name? I really want to know.” Shadowtail sat down, flicking his tail. “I’m Pickles.” Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter four Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter two Category:Jaded View